


【主教扎】由远及近

by Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M, Mozart! Das Musical 2015 Ver, 主教扎 - Freeform, 德扎 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts
Relationships: Colloredo/Mozart
Kudos: 7





	【主教扎】由远及近

1.

莫扎特从来没见过科洛雷多那样笑过。准确说，他好像从来没见过科洛雷多笑。大主教的嘴唇总是抿着，向下弯成一个严肃的弧度，两道眉峰永远向上扬起，让这位高高在上的亲王看起来不怒自威。同时也不讨人喜欢，莫扎特在心里补充着。他可没忘他们第一次见面就以大吵一架为收场，从那以后他和科洛雷多的相处总归不是那么和睦，即使对方是他的雇主。

能清楚地将科洛雷多一点都不面善的模样映在脑子里，并不是因为他总是观察科洛雷多，他想。实在是科洛雷多一直都是那副神情，要说每天有什么不同之处，也不过是让人不爽和更加让人不爽的区别。所以莫扎特几乎要怀疑他此刻看到的景象是一个错觉。

可是这个画面现在就出现在他眼前。清晰得不得了，让他没法否认，更要命的是因为太过罕见而吸引着他的目光——科洛雷多的嘴角正温和地舒展着，不同于平时高傲或者讥讽的假笑，好像科洛雷多正真的因为什么事情而心情愉快，这让他整个五官都不那么紧绷了，而是呈现出一种前所未有的放松。甚至有些软绵绵的，莫扎特脑子里冷不丁冒出这么一个词。

太可怕了。

不，是太难以置信了。

惊吓远不止如此。科洛雷多的眼睛并没有因为这个不知道哪儿来的好心情就露出不可一世的狂喜，而是在软化下来的眉毛底下轻轻下垂，那是一种满足但又清醒的神色，带着一点遗憾，一点克制，和一种没有被冲昏头脑的思虑——他在叹息，他在微笑。

莫扎特被这个前所未有的发现钉在了原地，他像一个在没有藏宝图的情况下突然被宝箱的一角绊倒的海盗，被天降的巨大诱惑所鼓动，试图进行更进一步的挖掘。他站在那里目不转睛地盯着科洛雷多的脸，直到这份注视实在是过于显眼，让科洛雷多停下脚步，猛然把头转向了他。

然后那张脸立刻恢复了平时严肃又凌厉的模样，嘴边的笑容迅速完成了从凝固到隐去这一系列过程。

莫扎特从心底里爆发出一声难以抑制又倍感可惜的哀嚎。他甚至都不知道他为什么要哀嚎，大主教笑不笑跟他又有什么干系了？

但他就是觉得很可惜。再多看一会儿，再多一小会儿时间他是不是就能看到更多的东西？比如到底什么事会让这个总是臭着脸的主教露出这样的微笑，或者这个人还能笑成什么他不知道的样子。他并没有打听别人隐私这种不体面的爱好，但鉴于他们两个人之间的恶劣关系，他不介意多一点知己知彼，说不定有机会还可以编进骂人的歌词里。

但显然科洛雷多不会给他什么想入非非的时间。

“你在这里做什么，莫扎特。”

任何人面对大主教这种透着危险的声音都会双腿发抖，汗如雨下。然而莫扎特在科洛雷多面前就从来不知道什么叫害怕。他只是被先前脑子里的种种念头所引诱，反而脱口而出地反问了回去：“您在这里做什么？”

科洛雷多的眼睛眯了起来，眉头拧得像能打一个结。

“你是不是搞错了什么，莫扎特先生。”他阴沉着脸，“这是我的行宫，我认为我在自己家里做什么轮不着你来问？”

“可是……”莫扎特想反驳。他的嘴巴张开又闭上，最终还是泄了气儿。科洛雷多说的话逻辑上毫无问题，莫扎特简直不敢相信自己今天不到两回合就要败下阵来。况且自己想说什么？可是您刚才在笑？

莫扎特无意识地鼓起了腮帮子，在微妙的挫败感中忿忿不平。可接着更令他惊讶的事情出现了，科洛雷多今天居然没有乘胜追击甩出更多的刁难和苛责。

“没什么事就回去吧。”科洛雷多看了他一眼，不轻不重地说，“别在这乱晃悠，该干什么该什么去。”

莫扎特瞪大了眼睛。上帝啊，这怎么可能。科洛雷多今天没发火，没生气，连怒容都没维持多久？看来是真的心情不错。科洛雷多收回视线，没再跟他废话别的，转身离开了。莫扎特愣愣地盯着科洛雷多的背影，又想起刚才那个如果不是机缘巧合可能一辈子都难得一见的景象，被脑子里各种念头和猜想搞得心绪不宁。

莫扎特原地站了一会儿才挪动脚步。但很快，他在花园里碰到了一位没见过的夫人。那位夫人提着折扇，脚步倒不慢，看样子正准备离开。两人目光相遇后她冲莫扎特甜美地一咧嘴，眨了一下眼睛，做了个请他禁声的手势。莫扎特这时才注意到她有着一头漂亮的金发，眼睛浅蓝浅蓝的，眉宇间有一股子快活自在的洒脱神色，跟自己倒是有几分相像。不是他自恋，但这位夫人的确是位美人儿，而他沉浸在对科洛雷多那个笑容的琢磨里没回过神，一开始居然都没有注意到。

莫扎特点点头，做了个夸张的手势表示自己不会声张。对方又对他抱以一笑后离开了。

花园里又恢复了安静。莫扎特仍然觉得心脏砰砰跳。

但他知道这跟那位美丽的夫人没有什么关系。

2.

科洛雷多的行宫唯一让莫扎特喜欢的地方是庭院里有一只条纹猫。

他不知道那是科洛雷多本人养的，还是这只猫有一天无意间路过此地，决定将这个庭院占为己有，并且没有遭到驱逐。总之，这只猫时不时就在庭院的草坪上溜达，或者在回廊的石阶上蜷成一团儿晒太阳，莫扎特每次在这里不情愿地履行完公职的事儿后都会来找她玩一会。

“你信吗？我今天居然没见着科洛雷多那个混蛋。”莫扎特蹲在那挠着她的耳朵根，条纹小公主舒服地哼哼着。“我只能把谱子交给乐师长了。”

“我好几天没见着他了。他是不是这两天出门办事了？”莫扎特对着猫自言自语，“说不定我可以现在去找侍从官要赌债。”

猫没有回答他。猫当然不会回答他。她只是冲他叫了一声，懒洋洋地甩了甩尾巴。莫扎特歪头看她，伸出手指刮了刮她背上的毛，她呼噜了两声后脑袋仰起来转了个弯，仰头冲后面的方向叫了一声，又拍了拍尾巴，毛茸茸的尾巴尖扫过莫扎特的胳膊。

莫扎特庆幸自己对猫的喜爱。因为这让他自然地顺着猫的目光也转过了头，然后再一次看到了那副这几日一直徘徊在脑子里的奇观。科洛雷多正站在二楼的大窗边，手里拿着几张牛皮纸，看样子完全没有注意到其他事情。

而莫扎特脑袋里轰隆一声巨响。

又是一个笑。他又撞见了科洛雷多在笑。与上次收敛的温和感又有些微不同，这一次科洛雷多的表情更加放松，他嘴巴微张，嘴角的不远处居然笑出了一道明显的窝痕——如果莫扎特不认识科洛雷多，他一定会用迷人来形容这样一道笑窝——同时那双眼睛的眼角周围因为笑容而带起了一些细纹，但这些眼纹在科洛雷多脸上丝毫不显得苍老衰颓，反而衬出一种更为深刻的风情。那是属于科洛雷多这个年纪独有的醇厚，让莫扎特一个礼拜前还迷恋的那些轻佻姿容霎时变得索然无味。

莫扎特觉得这个世界一定是疯了，只有脚边的猫才是真实的。他是一个天才艺术家，他对美有天生的、并且远超与常人的敏锐与感知力，他对美丽的事物从不吝啬赞美，所以公正来说，即使他认识科洛雷多，并且梁子不少，他也得说科洛雷多的笑容非常迷人。但是，老天，那是科洛雷多。那个从来都没有好脸色的大主教。科洛雷多，迷人，这两个词放在一起产生了一种恐怖的破坏力，就像无数定音鼓在他脑子里乱糟糟地轰鸣，将他的理智分崩离析。

所以科洛雷多是那种会在只有自己一个人的时候时常笑的类型吗？

听起来像一个鬼故事。

但是他是沃尔夫冈莫扎特，没有什么能让他在好奇心面前退缩。他晃了晃脑袋稍微平复了一下思绪，立时就注意到科洛雷多所在的房间位置——那是琴室的位置。莫扎特绝不会认错。那么科洛雷多手中拿着的牛皮纸就是乐谱。

那是他，莫扎特的乐谱。

莫扎特心脏跳漏了一拍。他当然不可能从这个距离看清那上面的音符，但他有自信确定那就是自己的。那只能是自己的。

科洛雷多在看着自己的乐谱，露出这样……好看的笑。

莫扎特的眼睛都直了。他目不转睛地望着科洛雷多，甚至不自觉地张开了嘴巴。而当这种近乎白痴傻愣的注视直直冲向一个人时，对方是很难不注意到的。于是与上一次一样，莫扎特眼见着科洛雷多突然向庭院里一望，与他的目光对了个正着，而莫扎特根本没来得及收回表情。

这下科洛雷多看上去也有点僵硬了。他的眉头蹙了起来，瞬间就变得不友善的脸上似乎还闪过一丁点的窘迫。科洛雷多转过身往里走，从窗户旁消失了。莫扎特继续愣在那儿，可能是很长时间，也可能只是一小会儿，等他反应过来的时候他已经冲进了行宫的正门。

他的心脏跳得厉害，但他确定这不是因为他跑得太快。他隐约觉得如果现在见到科洛雷多就会有什么要发生，但又不知道那具体会是什么。

毫不意外地，他来势汹汹风风火火的步伐还没走到楼梯边上就被阿尔科伯爵半路拦住。

“我要去找科洛……找大主教！”莫扎特火急火燎地继续往里走。

但是今天的伯爵看起来特别理直气壮。“主教大人在忙。”

“他一点都不忙！我刚才还看见他了。他明明也看见我了！”

“所以我现在出现在这儿。”阿尔科伯爵摊了摊手。“主教大人吩咐了今天不见你。”

莫扎特来回踱了几步，他不知道这股焦躁从何而来，他觉得他好像抓住了什么不得了的并且他十分渴望的东西，但被科洛雷多不讲理地单方面切断。他气恼地鼓起了嘴，冲着楼上嚷嚷了出来。

“您不可能躲着我一辈子！”他不管不顾地大声宣言。

伯爵的脸被他的大不敬吓白了。

莫扎特觉得心情稍微舒服了一点。

3.

莫扎特在音乐会开始前跟指挥交流了一下，由他亲自上场。

他知道这只是一个连计划都称不上的小算盘，但他总得做点什么来证实一下。他在乐队就位前找了一小段空闲时间溜出后台，找到科洛雷多的侍从官，还用指挥棒潇洒地拍了两下对方的肩。

“一会儿演出开始后帮我盯着点大主教的表情，回头告诉我。你上回赌输给我的东西就一笔勾销。”

“那次不算数，而且伯爵阁下也命令禁止赌博。”

“哦得了吧，别说得你已经戒赌了一样。放心，我说话算话，说不用还就不用还。”莫扎特看着对方受到诱惑的神色，得意地眨了眨眼。“那这事儿就拜托你了。”

然后莫扎特觉得自己今天发挥得特别好。唯一的遗憾是他得背对着观众席，看不到科洛雷多的表情。但是没关系，他会知道的。

“你是又闯什么祸了吗？”结束后，侍从官一脸欲言又止。

莫扎特心里一沉。不是好消息的可能性让他陡然难过了起来。或许这一切只不过是他自己想象过度的一厢情愿。

“如果你是闯祸了要弥补，”侍从官的声音继续道，“那么你成功了。主教大人看上去非常……和颜悦色。”他绞尽脑汁搜索着适当的用词，像是因为头一次看到什么东西而困惑得不轻。

莫扎特觉得心脏又重新跳起来了。他屏住呼吸，心情在一落又一起中小心地、雀跃地等待着。

“最后你上台谢幕的时候主教大人甚至鼓了掌，好像……好像还在微笑。”

什么也阻止不了莫扎特今晚接下来时间内的欢腾心情。他今晚上台指挥完全不是为了取悦这位大主教，他对讨好和逢迎大人物们没有一点兴趣，但是……今天这件事的性质不一样。

不是那个讨厌的雇主，不是那个苛刻的大主教，而是能欣赏他的音乐的、能真正感受到他音符的曼妙的科洛雷多本人——科洛雷多甚至会为此而笑起来。天啊。天啊。莫扎特的快活几乎就要从胸腔里喷薄而出，周围的所有事物都变得可爱，惹人喜欢，哪怕现在这个花天酒地的庆功宴让他身上沾了大量的香脂味与酒味也不能打消的兴致。

而且科洛雷多笑起来真好看。真的很好看。莫扎特醉意醺醺地回忆着前两次他撞见的景象。此时周围的人们嘈杂着，喧闹着，互相调情着，他自己在宴会上刚结识的女伴也咯咯地笑，在他脸上响亮地亲了一下，他也乱七八糟地笑出声，两个人胡乱抱在了一起。这位女士有着金棕色的卷发和琥珀绿的眼睛。多么迷人而充满魅力的搭配。莫扎特迷迷糊糊地在心里感叹。他们两个跌跌撞撞地晃进一间屋子，将其他杂音隔绝在了门外。

莫扎特想他大概没有睡太久。他再次睁眼的时候，外面大厅里的吵闹声已经消失了，但窗外的街道上仍会短暂地传来马蹄与车轮的声音，他熟悉这个，这是一个充斥着狂欢的宴会通常的结束方式。他转身看了看身边这位正在熟睡的女士，觉得眼前面容的一些地方真的和某个人极为相像。打着弯儿的金发，睡前睫毛还张着时那双眼睛的颜色，抿起来的有弧度的嘴唇……

接着莫扎特猛然想起了一件事。

一个想法毫无预兆地冲进脑子，但在这个情形下出现得又理所当然，惊雷一响，福至心灵——他突然回忆起了第一次看到科洛雷多微笑的那天，在花园里遇到的那位夫人。不是说他早就把这件事忘到了脑后，也不是他没有意识到那是科洛雷多的情妇，而是他没有仔细地去进行联系——那位有着金发与浅蓝色眼睛的夫人，跟莫扎特自己长得很像，而莫扎特自己找的一夜情情人，跟科洛雷多的容貌特征重合。

莫扎特一个打挺坐了起来，速度太快重心不稳，差点从床上摔下去。但是他毫不在意，此时他心里被一片雪亮冲刷着。他一下子从酒精里清醒了过来，至少他觉得他大概是清醒的。他已经完全没了睡意。他穿好衣服跳下床，在房间里走来走去，被巨大的兴奋、冲动以及小心翼翼的不确定所包围。在这一瞬间他想歌唱，想跳舞，想弹琴，想作曲，想做好多好多事情，想一头拱到草坪上，想抱起一只猫使劲蹭。

他在屋子里走了好几圈，又望了望窗外的夜色，在心里打定了主意。他轻轻摇醒了这位女士，问了她家的住址，在大厅外雇了辆马车将她送回了家。他是将她横抱上了马车的，因为对方依然睡意未消，不像他这么亢奋。显然这位小姐对他的绅士行为非常赞赏，进家门前愉快地给了他一个贴面礼。

接着莫扎特直奔科洛雷多的行宫。他在那儿也有间自己的落脚点，他本来是打算夜不归宿的，但他等不到天亮了。

况且现在似乎也不是特别晚。他抱着一点侥幸心理想着。

4.

如他所愿，科洛雷多房间内的照明还亮着。

莫扎特像一只猫一样飞快地窜上二楼，在大主教的房间前停下，深吸了一口气后开始敲门。

“科洛雷多主教，是我。”他急迫地说。

里面没有什么反应。

“我知道您没睡。”莫扎特不依不挠，“我也知道我喝酒了，但是我没醉。嘿，我有正事儿要跟您说，您为什么不让我进去呢。”

里面依然没有动静。莫扎特等了一会儿，干脆转过身靠在了门上。他自己也不知道为什么，主教的不理睬并没有让他沮丧，他还是很快乐，他后背倚在门上仰着脑袋，一边自言自语般地哼着小调，一边嗤嗤地笑了起来。

他自娱自乐还没过多久，背后就突然一空。门从里面打开了，他失去了支撑差点仰面栽下去，接着一只手搂了他一把，他几乎倒在了一个怀抱里，然后那只手迅速把他捞了起来，力气有点大，还有点恶狠狠的，莫扎特脚下划着一个弧线被拽到了屋里。

“你管这叫没醉？”科洛雷多脸上阴云密布。他关上了门。

“科洛雷多主教。”莫扎特语气欢快，“您终于肯见我啦，这下您躲不掉了。”

科洛雷多回到书桌前坐了下来。“有什么事可以说了。最好给我一个让我挑不出刺儿的理由，来解释你深更半夜跑到我这里来发什么疯。”

“您别板着脸。”莫扎特有点不满地说，“我想看您笑。”

科洛雷多脸色更难看了。“这就是你所谓的正事儿？”

莫扎特试图让自己更有说服力。“可是您看我的乐谱都会笑。”

“所以？”

“您喜欢它们，您能欣赏我的音乐。”

“关于这一点我想我并没有试图掩饰。所以？”

“您的情妇跟我长得很像。”

“所以？”

莫扎特瞪着的眼睛眨了眨。科洛雷多一副平静镇定雷打不动的样子让莫扎特突然心慌了起来。

如果……难道真的是他想错了吗。如果，如果得不到回应？

莫扎特站在原地，有点不甘心又有点委屈。先前的喜悦让他变得迟钝——即使他更愿意怪罪于酒精——他现在竟然组织不出更有逻辑的说法。他在这一刻一下子被没有把握的不安笼罩，心情的大起大落让他气恼又困惑地把眼睛转到了一边。

科洛雷多安静了一小会儿，然后站了起来。

“你真是个毛头小子，莫扎特。”科洛雷多走到他身前，“什么都没准备好，连要说什么都不知道，就冲进我的卧室？”

莫扎特抬头要辩解，但他的声音被堵在了嘴里。

科洛雷多吻了他。

科洛雷多的手扣上他的后脑勺，把他压向自己跟前。然后科洛雷多吻了他。莫扎特的眼睛睁得老大，对方嘴唇上的温度迅速渗进他的皮肤和血管里，从他全身淌了一遍，科洛雷多的舌尖滑过他双唇间的缝隙，莫扎特浑身一阵猛烈的颤抖，轻易就打开了嘴巴，科洛雷多不由分说地用力地深吻了进去，直到莫扎特开始喘不过气，科洛雷多才放开他。

莫扎特愣愣地杵在那儿，手脚完全不听使唤，好像一下子它们都不是自己的了。他这个样子全然地映在科洛雷多眼里，接着面前的科洛雷多突然发出了一声短促的笑。

那是一声嗤笑，但里面完全不带有恶意与嘲讽。顶多也就是一些嘲笑。但还有一点点满意与一点点慰藉。那张刚刚吻过他的嘴，嘴角向上扬着，一边高一些，一边稍微低一点。上面的眼角因为这一笑也稍稍弯了起来，那些漂亮又让人着迷的眼纹出现在了旁边，衬得那双眼眶更加立体与深邃，深琥珀色的眼睛透着点淡淡的绿，睫毛在他眨眼的时候刷过去——以及，老天，他从来不知道科洛雷多的睫毛居然这么长，甚至能在眼眶下方打上细密的影子。

而下一刻莫扎特已经一把拉过科洛雷多把他压倒在了床上。

就是这个。他期盼的，他心心念念的就是这个，那些只有他才见过的几乎不可能的笑，和那些原因。他想探究这个，他……他想要这个。想要得整颗心都在战栗。这颗心脏正在他的胸腔里疯狂地跃动，使他触碰科洛雷多的手都在发颤。

“您其实并不会经常笑。哪怕在只有您一个人的时候。”他双手捧住科洛雷多的脸，“我看到和知道的这几次……都是因为我，是吗？”

“算是。”

莫扎特的声音也有点抖了。“您是……您是喜欢着我的。我本人。”

一个短暂的停顿。然后是一声坦然的叹息。

“我不得不承认。”

莫扎特听到科洛雷多这样说道。没有多等一秒，莫扎特就向下扑了上去。但他的第一个动作不是亲吻，他并没有迫不及待就印下一连串吻——他把头埋到了科洛雷多的肩膀上。他紧紧抱着科洛雷多，把额头抵在那里。他的身体因为呼吸的颤抖而微微晃动，他额前的头发散在科洛雷多颈旁。他像一下子失去了语言。没有其他多余的动作，他就这样抱着他，好像得到了珍贵宝物的孩子那样不肯松手。

这是一个比亲吻更重的重量。

他想科洛雷多大约是懂的。科洛雷多没有多说话，而是伸手用力搂住了他。科洛雷多的手搂在莫扎特的后背上，还安抚地上下轻轻抚摸了两下。

莫扎特的脑袋在科洛雷多的颈窝处蹭了蹭。然后他吻了科洛雷多脖子，嘴唇在那里的皮肤上流连着。他蹭过科洛雷多的发尾，他亲吻了它们，科洛雷多的金发发尾卷卷的软软的，细碎地滑过他的嘴唇和鼻子。他把脸贴上去深吸了一口，然后在发尾下方吮吸着，在那里慢慢印出了一个吻痕。

莫扎特能感到科洛雷多的呼吸变得急促了起来。莫扎特刚抬起头就被反身掀到了下面。莫扎特笑了起来，他勾着科洛雷多的衣领，这下两个人结结实实地吻在了一起。他们一边啃咬着对方一边互相解开衣服，手指一刻不停地在彼此身上探索，谁也不肯示弱，呈现出一种十分势均力敌的状态。科洛雷多挑了挑眉，他俯下身子咬住莫扎特锁骨处的皮肤，一路向下，在他的腰部使劲一个吮吻，莫扎特全身一颤，抓着科洛雷多手臂的手一下子捏紧了。

“这不公平。”莫扎特气喘吁吁地抗议，“您不能用您的经验对付我。”

“没什么比这更公平了。我相信你的经验也并不少。”科洛雷多说完又低头咬了下去。

“您等着。”莫扎特得咬着牙才能克制住呻吟声了，“今天我喝了酒，下一次您不会这么轻易就取得主导权的。”

科洛雷多哼笑了一声。莫扎特不知道这个笑是因为自己的嘴硬还是因为下一次这个词。

但是管它那么多的。这两样他都不介意。

5.

科洛雷多平时依然是那幅不苟言笑的样子。尤其是他忙的时候，更是一整天都没有好脸色。

莫扎特也很忙，他有好多的乐谱要写，有好多的灵感要表达，也有好多的人要应付，应付来自他们的赞美或诋毁，不管他愿不愿意。有些时刻，在只有他们两个人的时候，他会从背后抱住科洛雷多，蹭他的肩膀和头发，科洛雷多就也站着不动，等他蹭够了，回过头给他一个亲吻。

莫扎特时常会说一些很跳跃的、不着边际的想法。有的细想有些道理，有的完全就是随性胡扯。但它们都很有生命力。莫扎特总是活泼的，鲜明的，有生命力的。又有的时候，他会突然对科洛雷多说，我想要一直和您……

科洛雷多伸出一根手指抵在他嘴唇上。莫扎特没说完，快速地眨眼。

“别轻易许诺你做不到的事情。”科洛雷多说，“你根本不知道你想要什么。”

“我知道！”莫扎特有一种被看轻的气恼。

“我换一种说法。”科洛雷多安抚他，“你不知道以后会发生什么。”他语气平静，但声音中透着些孤独。

“我们以后会吵架，依然会有很多激烈的争吵。你甚至会想从我身边跑走。别急着反驳，”他伸手顺了一下莫扎特的额前乱糟糟的头发，“这些都是很有可能发生的。你可以说我刻板，但我毕竟……是个政治家。我得有这点预见性。”

金色的音乐家扁起了嘴，有点蔫头耷脑。

“但是我终究会去找你。”他听到科洛雷多沉稳的声音在继续，“如果到了那个时候，你需要帮助，我会去找到你。”科洛雷多看着他。“这是我给你的承诺。”

莫扎特抬头对上科洛雷多的目光。

“好吧，假设真有那么一天，我不需要您的施舍和怜悯。”他慢慢地开口，“但如果那时您对我仍有现在这份心意……您知道我指的是什么。”

莫扎特停了下来。科洛雷多对他点了点头，示意他他明白，莫扎特才接着开口。“那么请您早一点。”

莫扎特突然涌起一阵恐慌。好像这个日后的可能性那么真实，好像那真的会发生，并且会留下让他心脏都疼痛起来的遗憾。这让他的声音有些不稳。“请您早一点。”他尾音有点发颤，“不要等一切都来不及。”

但是科洛雷多手上的力道和温度让他的不安无声地散去了。科洛雷多握住了他的手。莫扎特喜欢这个动作，就如他喜欢科洛雷多抚摸他头发的时候，搂住他背脊的时候。还有那些让他着迷的、只因为他而露出的谁也不知道的轻微笑容。这让他感到安全。

“好。”他听到科洛雷多说。利落而没有犹豫。

他真切地感到了安全。

Fin.


End file.
